Roy
Roy is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Rotini Pasta Hates: Scary Movies Occupation: Delivery Boy Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter, and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Appearance Roy has fair skin, dark brown hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears a bright red t-shirt, blue cap with red front and trims, blue jeans held by a brown belt with golden yellow buckle, and gray shoes with red laces. Clean-Up His outfit was remodeled, and his skin tanned. Styles Style B: Roy wears a gray t-shirt with black and white ringed trims on the sleeves. It also has a bitten Creameo printed on it and a red long-sleeved shirt worn underneath it with its sleeves slightly rolled up. He also wears brown laced moccasins with red laces. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated Info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fulfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Well-Done Patty *American Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Wasabi Chicken Wings (all) *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (all) *3 Celeries (all) *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart, Cherry, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Pepper *5 Green Peppers *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Festive Rotini *Roasted Romana *Crushida Pepper *5 Basil Leaves *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Heart Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams (all) *8 Pineapple (all) *4 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with American Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Ranch *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Texas Toast with Smoked Cheddar *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomatoes *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Cherry **Candy Heart *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Creameo Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Pomegranate Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Steak *Onions *Guacamole *Sour Cream *White Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Hard Taco with Anticucho *Onions *Sour Cream *Red Rice *Nogada Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Asparagus **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Akai Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Strawberry Slices **Cream Cheese *Hibachi Sauce *Pomegranate *Bubble Tea: **Raspberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *French Toast *Rocket Whip *Raspberries *French Toast *Blue Star Sprinkles *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Cheese *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Beetbread Bun *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Mushrooms *Cheese *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookies and Cream *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Waffle Cone, Sugarplum, Cherry Holiday(Valentine's Day) *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cherry Cordial Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Waffle Cone, Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Holiday (Christmas) * 4 Krampus Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Wasabi Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 43 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 6 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 53 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 63 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 15 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Blackberries. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Bark. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Crumb Topping. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Fiesta Chips. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Raspberries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Vinaigrette. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Raspberries. *In Papa's Scooperia, he is unlocked with Chocolate Strawberry. *In Papa's Scooperia HD and Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Cherry Cheesecake Syrup. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Alberto in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Trivia *Roy is the only chef to not smile when he opens up for the day; he looked nervous when he opens up in Papa's Pizzeria. However, he later smiles in the app versions of the game. *If not playing as Papa Louie Papa's Burgeria, he is the customer unlocked before Louie does. *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Papa's Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *Roy lost to Alberto in Papa's Next Chefs 2011 by only one vote. *It is revealed that he has a cowlick in the Cupcakeria intro. *There was a mistake on his profile in Papa's Taco Mia! and Papa's Freezeria, saying that he first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. This mistake was later fixed in Papa's Pancakeria. *He was the only chef who didn't have a co-worker until ugly Joy's debut in Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. *His Style B outfit is available when playing as him in Papa's Pizzeria HD. *He appears to like assortments of berries, as he orders them whenever they are available. *He appears in the intro for the following Gamerias: **Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: He can be seen waiting in line outside the restaurant for the Taco Eating Contest along with Marty, Rita, and Penny. **Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *The visible changes from remodelation are: the shirt having black lines, and the pizza sign on his shirt being little and closer to Roy's arm *He is seen building a gingerbread version of Papa's Pizzeria with Papa Louie in the Christmas 2015 holiday picture. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:R Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks